Shades of Grey
by Rainbow Breaker
Summary: Hermione's world has finally come together. The war is over, her parents are safe, and everything has fallen into place. But the Grangers have a secret. A twisted secret that will change Hermione's life forever. A/N I previously took this story down, but it's back up again. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The "What if Hermione was a Pureblood" story. I'm kind of excited! I do love hypothetical situations. Especially when they're the gateway to Dramione. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: **As my love of Dramione probably attests, I am not J. K. Rowling. Therefore, I own nothing. Thanks for bringing down my day, FanFiction.

Oh What a Tangled Web We Weave

Happiness. It flooded my whole being as I sat on my bed at my home. It was the summer after the defeat of Lord Voldemort. In one week, I would be going back to school to repeat my seventh year. Why was I deliriously happy? The letter I was holding in my hands.

It was from Ron. I had missed him over the summer. Our relationship was uncertain at best. Sure, we had that whole destroy-the-Horcrux-save-the-world-kiss-me-we-almost-died moment. I really liked Ron, and I was pretty sure that he liked me; we just hadn't talked about it yet. Ron never really saw the need to discuss things like feelings and relationships. That's why this letter was revolutionary.

I had to read past all the awkward bits, and the pointless stories, but just before the end of the letter was the sentence I had been waiting for. He had asked me if I would be his girlfriend!

It wasn't quite what I had pictured, really. I had dreamed of something a bit more romantic. Obviously, the letter was far from perfect. But isn't that why I loved Ron? His imperfections? Except the way he ate. Or the way he never seemed to properly value studying. But all that was beside the point. The point was he had finally asked me to be his girlfriend! I was too excited to write a reply. I had to show my mother. She knew I was close friends with Ron, and I knew she'd be happy for me.

"Mum!" I yelled, darting into the kitchen. "Mum! I've got the most exciting news!"

My mother looked up expectantly from her tea. I took this as a sign to continue.

"Mum, the greatest thing's just happened! I've only just received the letter!" I said waving the letter for emphasis.

"That's wonderful, Darling. Are you going to tell me what it is?" My mother asked with a smile.

"Right. Well, it's Ron. He's just written me. Mum, he's asked me to be his girlfriend!" My mother's face lost all color. Her eyes registered a mixture of horror and shock. Needless to say, I did not see that reaction coming.

"Mum? What's wrong? You'll love Ron. I promise. Mum?" I was getting worried. My mother fiddled idly with her blue china tea cup.

"Hermione, there's a . . . complication. I'm afraid you can't date Ron." My mother's eyes were avoiding my gaze. My parents had never enforced a 'no dating' rule before and now was hardly a good time to start. I was almost 18, for Merlin's sake.

"Why?" I voiced my confusion. My mother's gaze was fixated on something outside the window that she was facing. The sunlight streamed in through the pretty yellow curtains. As it hit my mother's face, I was suddenly struck by how old she looked. Fear started creeping up my spine.

"You'd be in violation of your contract," she whispered. I couldn't think clearly enough to form a question; I just bored one into my mother with my eyes. Why on earth would my love life be under the regulation of a contract?

"Mum. What are you talking about?" I sat down. I couldn't breathe. My heart was thudding painfully in my chest.

"Hermione, your father and I have not been completely honest with you," Mum began. I looked into her brown eyes, so very much like my own.

"Which is to say the both of you have been lying to me?" I quickly accused. My mother's face fell. Calling her a liar was not the nicest thing I've ever done, but she raised her head to continue.

"Hermione, just before you were born the world was experiencing dark and trying times. Everyone was afraid of You-Know-Who. He was still at large. Harry had yet to defeat him." My jaw dropped. My mother knew the background of the defeat of Lord Voldemort? The woman had obviously done more than told me a few simple lies. She had created an alternate reality. One she had not deemed fit to tell me about.

I shot her a glance. She continued awkwardly; her hands still toying with her tea cup.

"Darling, your father and I are wizards. Purebloods, at that," she added, her voice tinged with pride. "But when we refused to join You-Know-Who, we had to flee. We erased our memory from most of the Wizarding world and gave our location to a Secret Keeper— your old Headmaster, Dumbledore. When he died so did the secret of our whereabouts. A few families still know we exist; they just don't know _where,_" Mum explained.

This was more than I could bear. Everything I had known was a lie. Everything in my life that I had I prided myself on didn't actually exist. I had loved the fact that I was a Muggle-born; it had always been a boasting point for me. It had all been a lie. I was in shock. But one single question wouldn't leave me alone.

"Why is dating Ron a violation of my contract?" I was scared of the answer. My mother bit her lip and swallowed.

"You've of course heard of Unbreakable Vows?" At my nod she continued. "Well, we made a Vow with a Wizarding family, who was very close to us, but who was also close to You-Know-Who, that if they would keep from Voldemort that we were alive, our soon-to-be daughter would marry their son. Assuming they had one, of course. They were sure that they would. Said their family always had first-born sons." My mother seemed to be talking to herself. The apprehension iced my stomach. I was sure of three things. My parents were liars. I was a pureblood. I was betrothed.

"Mother. Who am I to marry?" I said through gritted teeth. To think that a look of actual embarrassment crossed her face! She dropped her gaze and mumbled. It was so quiet that I barely heard her. Looking back, I wish that I hadn't.

"Draco Malfoy." My life was over.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted my story. It makes me incredibly happy. Thank you for reading my story.**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

Telling Ron

I have always loved school. The rush of learning was, well, magical. I specifically loved Hogwarts. It was, in all respects, my home. I awaited the 1st of September every year with baited breath. But this year, standing on the crowded platform 9 ¾, I wished I could be anywhere else. Not only did I have to break up with Ron, even though we never officially dated, but now my betrothed, Malfoy, would have been told of our . . . "arrangement."

I had left on shaky terms with my parents. I had alternating between screaming at them and crying my eyes out. I hated being lied to.

I heard my name being called which brought my mind back to the train station. Harry and Ron pushed through the crowd and rushed up to me. I swallowed my fear and put on a smile.

"Hermione! It's so good to see you!" Harry said as he wrapped me in a hug. "I thought you were coming to the Burrow for the last week of summer?" Harry looked at me with a question swirling through his green eyes.

"I was going to, but something rather unexpected came up," I explained slowly, refusing to make eye contact. Harry and Ron exchanged a worried look. All three of us made our way aboard the train to look for an empty compartment. As soon as we found one, Ron began to speak again.

"So, Mione," he began as we settled in, "did you get my owl?" Ron eyes were lit up in anticipation.

"Umm yes, Ron, I did. It was a lovely letter, but I'm afraid that's when all my trouble started," I said, fighting to keep my nervousness out of my voice. I absently fingered the design on the seat cushion. I needed to get this out. My parents may have lied to me, but I wasn't going to do that to my friends. I proceeded to tell the boys about how my parents had lied to me for the entirety of my life and how I was actually a Pureblood. The boys had matching expressions of shock, but Ron recovered first.

"Well, that's not so bad, Hermione," Ron reassured. "You know that I had no problem with your blood, but this way the Weasleys can still carry on our tradition of being Pureblood Blood Traitors," Ron smiled proudly. I blinked my eyes. What was he talking about?

"I know that's kind of presumptuous, but I really do like you," Ron blushed. Oh my Merlin. He just insinuated that we were going to get married! I gulped. The situation had just become a thousand times more difficult. It felt like the room had gotten smaller.

"Um actually, Ron, I'm afraid that is assuming too much," I was trying to keep myself calm.

"Oh," Ron's smile flickered for just a second. "Oh, I get what you're trying to say."

"You do?" I seriously doubted that he did, but I couldn't help but hope.

"Of course! You want me to ask you to be my girlfriend in person," Ron's smile had returned. My head hurt terribly. Why did life have to be so difficult? I really liked Ron, but it turns out I'm betrothed. I swallowed.

"Ron, I'm afraid I can't date you or anyone else, for that matter," I said. Ron opened his mouth to say something, but I rushed on. "My parents made an Unbreakable Vow with a Pureblood family. I'm betrothed." Harry and Ron's mouths dropped. They stared at me incredulously.

"It's not so unusual for Pureblood families," Ron mumbled.

"Who are you betrothed to, Hermione? Do we know him?" Harry asked. At the mention of my betrothed, Ron's face shifted dangerously.

"Umm, well, yes, actually. You know him quite well." I was stalling. I knew that this was not going to end well.

"Who?" Harry prodded again. He and Ron leaned forward.

"Malfoy." I said low, almost as if to keep them from hearing. When they didn't respond, I began to wonder if they had heard me. But the astounded silence didn't last long.

"MALFOY?!"Ron screamed. His ears were burning bright red. Harry was patting Ron's arm awkwardly, trying to calm him down. Ron brushed him off.

"Hermione didn't choose this, Ron. You know that," Harry reminded him. Ron visibly calmed down as a thought came to his mind.

"Then don't choose him, Hermione. Marry me," Ron's eyes locked with mine, his gaze burning.

"Ron!" He was mental. Completely and utterly mental. Even if magic didn't completely forbid me marrying anyone else, he was in no way ready to get married.

"No. I'm serious. If you have to marry someone, just marry me," Ron took my hand in his.

"Ron, it's not like that," I slipped my hand out of his grasp. "My parents made an Unbreakable with the Malfoys. If Draco and I don't get married, we will die." Tears filled my eyes as I looked at Ron. He slumped down in his seat dejectedly.

"I'm sorry, Mione," Harry hugged me. When he released me, I looked at Ron.

"I'm sorry for you too, Mione," Ron said. "I just need some time." I nodded my head.

"Me too. I'm going to walk around for a bit," I declared. Harry and Ron just nodded.

I walked out the door. I wasn't telling my legs where to go, just to take me anywhere. I was walking far too quickly, and I wasn't paying attention, when I crashed into someone. I landed as a crumpled mess on the floor.

"Granger," A voice drawled. I looked up into the face of my betrothed—Draco Malfoy.

"Hello, Malfoy," I said as I picked myself up off the floor.

"I know we have extenuating circumstances, but you really are falling for me too quickly," Draco smirked. His grey eyes were lit up with a self-satisfied glow.

"So you know?" I asked, ignoring the second half of his comment.

"Of course I know!" Draco sounded annoyed. "I've always known I was betrothed, what I didn't know was to _whom_."

"Well, then this must be quite a let-down for you," I said bitterly. Draco just shrugged.

"When I was bad, Father used to threaten that I was betrothed to Millicent Bulstrode," Draco shuddered. "You can imagine how relieved I was when I found out it wasn't her." A small smile crept onto my face. Perhaps Malfoy had matured a bit.

"Of course," Malfoy continued, "that relief was rather short-lived. You may be better than Bulstrode, but it's not by much." The smile vanished. He was still the same arrogant snob he always was.

"I'll be going now, Malfoy," I turned to leave.

"Oy, Granger," Malfoy called. I turned back to face him.

"What is it?" I asked him. I was in no mood for his teasing.

"My parents want to meet you. We are expected tomorrow morning. I'll pick you up at ten." And with that he left.

Brilliant. We weren't even married yet, and Malfoy had already demanded I go on a 'date' with him as well as managing to ruin my day.

It was going to be a long marriage.


End file.
